


I Killed Hitler

by Mischel



Series: Supernatural s12 Codas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Coda, Dean calls Cas, Dean's POV, Episode: s12e05 The One You've Been Waiting For, I killed Hitler, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sam knows and he ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Dean and Cas are driving back home, and on their way they stop at a gas station. While Sam's gone, Dean finally has some time to call Cas.Coda to 12x05 The One You've Been Waiting For





	

Once he stopped the impala at the gas station and filled his baby with the fuel, he fished out his cellphone and opened up the conversation with his mom. Sam was paying the cashier for the fuel, and then he went to find the bathroom, so Dean had some time for himself.

 

He was frowning as he kept rereading the message he had sent and the two other messages his mom had sent him a few days ago. He knew she needed space, he understood that, but he just couldn't let it go. He opened the keyboard and took a deep breath, thinking of what to tell her.

 

Should he say hi? Should he ask how she was doing or where she was? Should he even text her at all?

 

In the end he decided to leave her alone so she could adapt to the future, and instead, he called Cas. Oh, how he missed that guy. It's been almost two weeks since he last saw him, and more than twenty-four hours since he last heard his voice. That was way too long.

 

“Hello Dean,” the angel answered, making Dean smile instantly.

 

But instead of his usual _Hey Cas,_ Dean smirked and answered, “I killed Hitler.”

 

There was silence for a few seconds, until Castiel replied. “You did what?”

 

“I killed Hitler,” Dean smiled smugly and nodded, as if Cas could actually see him. “I killed him, about four hours ago.” He added. “It was awesome.”

 

“Adolf Hitler committed suicide together with his wife on April 30th, 1945.” Castiel answered and Dean could almost hear the confusion in his voice. He rolled his eyes slightly and smiled because no matter what he did, confused Cas was always cute.

 

“Not really.” He said. “It turned out his soul was captured in an old pocket watch, and then Hitler kind of possessed some guy and well, I shot him.” He smiled again. “Come on Cas, that _is_ awesome. I practically saved the world!”

 

“I'm sure everyone will thank you.” Cas said and Dean had to roll his eyes again. Was it him who taught Cas how to use sarcasm or was it Crowley? Or was Cas just always like that?

 

“Anyway, how's the hunt for Lucifer going? Found anything?” He asked, changing the subject and trying not to think about how much time Crowley gets to spend with Castiel while he's stuck in the bunker without him.

 

“Unfortunately, no.” Cas sighed and Dean winced as he heard someone open the car door. He turned around and saw Sam, getting into the car and nodding at him. “We did find someone who might be able to help though. He's a psychic.”

 

“We just had a case with a psychic two days ago,” Dean said. “And I'll tell you all about it when I call you tonight,” he added and closed his eyes in regret. “Listen, I need to go. We're both tired, Sam and me, and if I don't get to the bunker in the next three hours, I'll just pull over and we'll sleep inside the car.”

 

“I understand.” Castiel said. “I'll tell you more about the psychic when you call me.” He added and Dean could hear the smile in his voice, which made Dean smile too as he was already opening the door to get into the car.

 

“Alright, bye.”

 

“Bye, Dean.” Cas told him and Dean ended the call, smiling at his phone as he put it into his pocket and grabbed the steering wheel. He paused though and looked at Sam. He could almost feel Sam's eyes on him as his little brother was smirking at him.

 

“Who was it?” Sam asked.

 

“Cas,” Dean answered, already regretting he gave Sammy the answer. Because just as Dean expected, Sam smirked and raised his eyebrows, still looking at him as if he knew something he definitely shouldn't. Dean rolled his eyes as he glanced at him, his cheeks suddenly flushed a tiny bit. “Shut up.”

 

And then he started the car and drove away, hopefully getting into the bunker in the next three hours so he could get some sleep and then call Cas again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! :) And sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm not native speaker...


End file.
